


Agnus Dei

by kira_sky



Series: Agnus Dei [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Случайная встреча и разговор за чашкой кофе приводят Эрика к весьма неожиданным выводам.





	Agnus Dei

_Ти приніс у руках_  
_В одній — спокій, в іншій — страх_

_Vivienne_ _Mort_ _— Вестерн_

В здании терминала № 3 аэропорта имени Кеннеди было многолюдно. Полчаса назад приземлился самолет одного из самых популярных рейсов — Франкфурт — Нью-Йорк, — и его многочисленные пассажиры, получив багаж и грохоча колесиками чемоданов, направлялись к выходам. В воздух то тут, то там взлетали приветственные крики. В такой толпе было легко затеряться, даже если идти против основного потока людей. Внимательно, но незаметно осмотревшись вокруг и убедившись, что ни один из охранников не обращает внимания на высокого мужчину в бежевом плаще, направляющегося к кассам, Эрик позволил себе немного расслабиться.  


После событий в Вашингтоне прошло уже достаточно времени, и ажиотаж вокруг Магнето постепенно сходил на нет, сменяясь более интересными для обывателей новостями об очередных выборах президента и очередном падении биржевого рынка. Эрик настолько привык видеть свое лицо в новостях, что сейчас чувствовал себя даже как-то неуютно — привыкшие к постоянному напряжению нервы отказывались расслабляться сами по себе, приходилось заставлять их усилием воли. Заставлять себя не дергаться при звуке полицейских сирен, не оглядываться на каждый вскрик за спиной, не просыпаться по ночам от каждого подозрительного шороха. Правда, от привычки автоматически сканировать взглядом окружающее пространство и отмечать расположение ближайших металлических предметов он так и не избавился. Не то чтобы сильно пытался — его преступления имели достаточный масштаб, чтобы не иметь срока давности, а его имя, несомненно, все еще числилось на первых позициях в списках самых опасных террористов. Так что окончательно терять бдительность было бы опасно и попросту глупо.  


Эрик остановился перед большим табло с расписанием ближайших рейсов. Пробежался взглядом по названиям городов, решая, какой из них станет его убежищем на следующие 48 часов, и снова влился в поток людей с чемоданами. Он сосредоточенно следил за несколькими очередями, одновременно стараясь ни с кем не столкнуться, когда что-то скользнуло по самому краю его поля зрения, вызвав смутную тревогу. Эрик едва удержался от того, чтобы в это же мгновение не развернуться, решив, что это снова нервы играют с ним злую шутку. Но всего пару шагов спустя понял, что на этот раз интуиция его не подвела, когда услышал свое имя и застыл на месте.  


Кресло. Чертово инвалидное кресло только что проехало где-то слева во встречном потоке людей. Вот что заставило его напрячься.  


— Прошу прощения, — какой-то мужчина, не успев заметить стремительно остановившегося Эрика, врезался в него, уронив шляпу. В голове послышался тихий, но отчетливый смешок.  


_«Прости, если я напугал тебя, друг мой. Не хотел кричать через половину зала. Лишнее внимание — не то, что тебе сейчас нужно»._  


Естественно, Чарльз всегда мог найти оправдание тому, чтобы залезть к нему в голову. И он, несомненно, лучше всех знал, что ему нужно или не нужно. Эрик обернулся, осматривая помещение в поисках источника голоса. Чарльз ожидал его возле стеклянной витрины какого-то кафе.  


— Ты один? — Эрик остановился напротив, не отвечая на приветственную улыбку Чарльза. Прозвучало немного параноидально, но подтверждать слова Чарльза о лишнем внимании не хотелось. — Неужели Маккой оставил свои замашки курицы-наседки и разрешил тебе побыть самостоятельным?  


— Он должен встретить меня у четвертого выхода через... сорок минут, — ответил Чарльз, взглянув на наручные часы и не обращая внимания на колкость. — Самолет прилетел раньше. Из-за реформы на всех авиалиниях расписание сбоит, — он снова улыбнулся, будто извиняясь за то, что его самолет прилетел не в срок. — Впрочем, лучше раньше, чем позже. Через сколько у тебя вылет? Выпьем кофе?  


Эрик кивнул. Признаваться, что он еще не купил билет, тоже почему-то не хотелось.  


В маленькой кофейне, куда он зашел вслед за Чарльзом, было светло. Солнечные лучи свободно проникали сквозь стеклянные стены и косыми штрихами падали на кафельный пол и белые пластиковые столы.  


— Я угощаю, — бросил ему Чарльз и направился к стойке. — Черный чай с бергамотом и латте макиато, будьте добры, — услышал Эрик, занимая место за одним из столиков возле окна.  


То, что Чарльз помнил, какой кофе он пьет, одновременно раздражало и вызывало странное, тянущее чувство где-то внутри. Щеки симпатичной девушки за стойкой залил легкий румянец, и Эрик, даже глядя на затылок Чарльза, чувствовал его улыбку.  


— Держи. Надеюсь, ты не изменил своим предпочтениям? Иначе я со своей самоуверенностью выгляжу очень глупо, — Чарльз придвинул к нему чашку с шапкой молочной пены. Эрик напрягся. Ему показалось, или слова Чарльза и правда прозвучали настолько неоднозначно?  


— Спасибо, — под пристальным взглядом Чарльза он сделал глоток и обжегся горячим кофе. Черт!  


Чарльз чему-то улыбнулся и протянул ему чайную ложку. Затем принялся заваривать свой чай.  


— Расскажешь, как дела?  


— Нечего рассказывать. Стараюсь лишний раз не высовываться.  


— У тебя хорошо получается, — в голосе Чарльза звучала то ли насмешка, то ли благодарность. Эрик пожал плечами. — Где живешь?  


— В основном — в дороге.  


— Не пора ли тебе остановиться? Прошло уже столько времени, — и снова эта неоднозначность.  


— Может быть. Еще не думал об этом.  


— Если хочешь, я мог бы... — Чарльз запнулся и почесал кончик носа, скрывая неловкость. — Есть у меня один хороший знакомый, который занимается недвижимостью...  


— У меня все хорошо, Чарльз, — перебил его Эрик. Постоянная потребность помочь всем и каждому была одной из главных черт характера Чарльза. Но принять сейчас его помощь означало бы снова... снова что? Он удивился тому, что не может закончить эту мысль.  


— Но ты ведь знаешь, что если тебе что-то понадобится, то я всегда готов помочь?  


— Конечно, — Эрик кивнул и поспешил сменить тему. — Как дела в школе? Собираешь новых учеников?  


Глаза Чарльза моментально и так предсказуемо загорелись. А у Эрика внутри снова что-то натянулось. Сколько они не виделись? Чарльз подстригся и теперь опять стал похож не на хиппи в алкогольном угаре, а на настоящего оксфордского профессора — в этом своем пижонском костюме. Он был гладко выбрит, и под глазами не залегали глубокие тени, которые так поразили Эрика в тот день, когда они пришли за ним в Пентагон. Похоже, профессор Ксавье обрел внутреннее равновесие, и жизнь его налаживалась.  


— Эрик?  


Он моргнул и поймал себя на том, что задумался и не услышал ни слова из того, что рассказывал Чарльз. И что хуже всего — Чарльз тоже это прекрасно понял.  


Эрик чувствовал себя странно. Разговор не клеился — это было очевидно. Ну правда же, что они еще могли сказать друг другу? Бытовые темы казались слишком мелкими и незначительными по сравнению с тем, о чем они обычно говорят. _«Говорили»,_ — поправил себя Эрик. Для серьезных разговоров сейчас — не время и не место. Не погоду же обсуждать. Как глупо и бессмысленно! Эрику очень хотелось встать, попрощаться и уйти, чтобы не чувствовать больше этой неловкости, которая заставляла его напрягаться намного сильнее, чем когда он уходил от очередной слежки. И в то же время что-то держало его тут, в этой безликой кофейне посреди аэропорта, за этим дешевым пластиковым столом, с чашкой отвратительного кофе в руке.  


Чарльз смотрел в окно и впервые за все время не улыбался. Его пальцы беспокойно постукивали по керамическому боку чашки.  


— О чем ты хочешь спросить?  


— Что?  


— Спрашивай, Чарльз.  


Тот поджал губы и бросил на Эрика короткий, непонятный взгляд.  


— Как дела у Рейвен?  


Ну не мог же он действительно надеяться, что они будут говорить о погоде?  


— Не видел ее после Вашингтона. Я думал, что она осталась в школе.  


Чарльз помрачнел и молча покачал головой. Эрику стало его даже немного жаль. Он сам говорил, что Рейвен уже взрослая девушка и сможет о себе позаботиться, и на самом деле верил в это. Но она могла хотя бы позвонить своему брату и сказать, что с ней все в порядке. А он почему-то был уверен, что с ней все в порядке. Эрик прикусил язык — он не собирался произносить это вслух.  


— Надеюсь, ты прав, — Чарльз наконец посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде было столько беспокойства и... обвинения? Ну, сколько можно? Эрик никогда не обещал быть для Рейвен нянькой! То, что она ушла с ним, было ее личным выбором и не возлагало на Эрика автоматически ответственность за ее жизнь.  


Чарльз вздохнул и опустил взгляд. Прочитал его мысли? Или нет? Эрик понял, что успел отвыкнуть от этого постоянного сомнения. От привычки каждую минуту контролировать свои мысли — на всякий случай. Тогда, давно, словно в прошлой жизни, когда они с Чарльзом проводили вместе достаточно много времени, он привык к общению с ним. Привык к его способностям. Поверил обещанию не читать его мысли без разрешения. Доверился. Или тогда ему просто нечего было скрывать — по крайней мере, от Чарльза? К моменту их знакомства в душе Эрика уже обитало слишком много демонов, да и было ли время, когда их там не было? Если и да, Эрик этого не помнил. Но все эти демоны были знакомы, понятны, по-своему приручены и обоснованы. Эрик мог позволить себе приоткрыть завесу и показать их Чарльзу, как диких животных, послушно сидящих в клетках. Но кого он обманывает? Чарльз сам сдернул эту завесу, отбросив ее прочь, бесстрашно открывая клетки и выпуская демонов на волю. А они, как маленькие безобидные котята, тыкались влажными носами в его ладони, подставляли бока под его прикосновения, ели с рук.  


В какой момент возможность того, что Чарльз узнает его мысли, стала пугать его, казаться болезненным вторжением в личное пространство? Эрик слишком хорошо знал ответ на этот вопрос. Это произошло в тот момент, когда в его зверинце появился новый обитатель. Нелогичный, непослушный — он никак не хотел спокойно сидеть в клетке, просачиваясь сквозь прутья, как утренний туман сквозь неплотно закрытые окна. С тех пор Эрик и сам боялся заглядывать за завесу, не то что позволить сделать это Чарльзу. Его до отвратительной панической дрожи пугала возможность того, что когда-нибудь этот демон прорвется наружу. И однажды это действительно произошло. Всего лишь однажды, но этого было достаточно.  


— Эрик, мне жаль, — голос Чарльза вырвал его из задумчивости.  


— Что?  


— Жаль, что тогда все так получилось, — Чарльз все еще внимательно смотрел на него. И эта волна панической дрожи из прошлого накатила снова, спазмом сжимая горло. _«Не надо, Чарльз»,_ — едва не вырвалось у него.  


— Как «так»? — вместо этого спросил Эрик, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди.  


— С Кеннеди. С Рейвен. С Траском.  


Вздох облегчения едва не сорвался с его губ.  


— Тебе жаль, что Рейвен хотела убить Траска, я хотел убить Рейвен, а потом и президента? Может, еще будешь извиняться за это? — Эрик нахмурился. — Или ты так намекаешь, чтобы я извинился? Если хочешь знать, Чарльз, я до сих пор считаю, что Рейвен тогда стоило закончить начатое, — он понимал, что отвечает слишком резко, но не мог себя контролировать. Напряжение внутри нарастало с каждой минутой, и двусмысленности Чарльза этому только способствовали. — Никто не знает, чем сейчас занимается этот мерзавец. Может, как раз совершенствует своих Стражей.  


— Эрик... — Чарльз улыбнулся, и Эрик нахмурился еще сильнее. — Я уже и забыл, какая огромная пропасть всегда разделяет то, что я говорю, и то, что ты слышишь, — он потер переносицу. — Я просто хотел сказать, что хотел бы, чтобы все сложилось по-другому...  


Если бы Чарльз знал, как он сам этого хотел. Почему Логан не вернулся назад немного раньше? Они совершили невероятное — изменили историю. Так почему, черт возьми, нельзя было изменить еще один небольшой эпизод? Разве он о многом просит? Всего один. Это бы все изменило.

  


— Эрик, нет.  


— Почему? Мне казалось, что ты...  


— Нет. Прости. Мы не должны... Я не могу.  


— Не можешь или не хочешь?  


Зачем он продолжает этот разговор? Все уже понятно, и ему нужно просто уйти. Не извиняясь, молча. Но он продолжает сосредоточенно вглядываться в лицо Чарльза.  


— Какая разница?  


— Огромная, Чарльз, — он должен знать. Ответ ничего не изменит для них, но для него это сейчас чертовски важно.  


— Я боюсь, что ответ на этот вопрос сделает все слишком сложным.  


— А сейчас все просто, как дважды два! — сарказмом в его голосе можно смазывать наконечники стрел. — Просто ответь.  


— Нет. Прости. Просто поверь мне, так будет лучше, — Чарльз мягко отстраняет его и уходит. Его шаги гулко отражаются от стен темного коридора. Эрик знает, что ни черта не будет лучше. Но дает ему уйти. Дает себе шанс на призрачную надежду.

  


Но судьба в который раз отказалась делать ему услугу, беспощадно вернув Логана намного позже.  


Внезапно Эрика пронзило осознание того, кто на самом деле отправил Логана в прошлое. Кто решил, с какого момента все пошло не так. _«Почему, Чарльз?»_ — хотел спросить он. — _«У тебя была возможность все изменить. Остановить меня, сделать так, чтобы того разговора никогда не было. Но ты решил оставить все так, как есть. Почему?»_  


— Какой в этом смысл? — вместо этого произнес Эрик. — Все произошло так, как произошло. И наши желания этого не изменят.  


Наши? Он сказал — наши? Нужно было сосредоточиться. Логан сказал, что Эрик тоже был в том будущем, из которого он прибыл. И что они с Чарльзом были... заодно? Почему же он сам не попытался изменить то, что сейчас так отчаянно хотел изменить. Значило ли это, что через какое-то время он смирился с тем, что произошло? Или что-то изменилось в будущем — их общем будущем? Значило ли это, что они с Чарльзом...  


— Смысл в том, чтобы ты это знал. Я бы хотел, чтобы тебе не нужно было скрываться. Ты не Агнец Божий, и у нас с тобой много разногласий, это так, но, несмотря на все это, я бы хотел, чтобы ты вернулся к... нам, — Чарльз запнулся перед последним словом и дернул уголком губ.  


Удушливой волной Эрика накрывало ощущение, что этот кажущийся бессмысленным разговор на самом деле тщательно и заранее продуман, что Чарльз ведет его, словно кукловод послушную куклу, туда, куда хочет. Эрик даже потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать этот иррациональный страх. Кажется, Чарльз прав — пора ему где-нибудь осесть и отдохнуть.  


— Зачем ты все это мне говоришь? — он, правда, не понимал. И из-за этого начинал злиться. Отчасти на Чарльза, отчасти на самого себя — за неспособность разобраться, за не вовремя нахлынувшие воспоминания.  


— Мне кажется, друг мой, ты ищешь скрытый смысл там, где его нет.  


— Мне кажется, — Эрик с трудом удержался, чтобы не передразнить его, — Чарльз, что ты ходишь вокруг да около вместо того, чтобы перейти к сути.  


— К сути? — Чарльз выглядел растерянным, блуждая взглядом по стенам кафе, будто ища на них нужные слова. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я все еще считаю тебя своим другом. Пожалуйста, Эрик, не ищи в моих словах двойное дно. Боже! — он поднял взгляд на потолок, затем посмотрел на Эрика и грустно улыбнулся. — Мне еще никогда не было так сложно говорить о таких простых вещах. Неужели ты считаешь меня настолько циничным манипулятором?  


— У меня есть для этого основания.  


— Есть, — Чарльз кивнул. — Ты все еще думаешь, что я пытаюсь убедить тебя в том, что считаю правильным? Заставить вести себя так, как хочу я?  


Именно об этом он и думал. А еще о том, что понятия не имеет, как Чарльз хочет, чтобы он себя вел. Раньше Эрику были предельно ясны его мотивы или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Теперь... Чарльз говорит, что хочет, чтобы Эрик вернулся в школу, хотя прекрасно понимает, что это невозможно. А если бы и было возможно, что ему там делать? Чему, по мнению Чарльза, он может научить его воспитанников? Как развязывать войны? Как попасть в тюрьму за убийство, которого не совершал? Вряд ли Чарльзу нужно именно это. Тогда зачем? Эрик боялся даже предположить, что может быть нужен ему не для школы, а для себя. Потому что эти мысли рушили ту сложную конструкцию, которая поддерживала здание под названием Эрик Леншерр, погружали его в хаос неопределенности и беспомощности, которые он в последний раз ощущал давным-давно, в другой стране, под другим именем, рядом с другим человеком...  


— Эрик, ты не инструмент, не оружие в войне, не козырь и не стратегическое преимущество. Ты человек. Со своим мировоззрением, взглядами на мир и представлениями о своей роли в нем. Я могу быть не согласен с ними, но я не имею права отбирать у тебя свободу думать и вести себя согласно им. Я могу спорить с тобой, но не имею права заставлять тебя поступать так или иначе. Я уже говорил и повторю снова — я _мог бы_ заставить тебя, но не буду. Насилие — в любой его форме — это не мой путь, — Чарльз на мгновение усмехнулся, и Эрик машинально потянулся к тому месту на щеке, на котором кулак Чарльза когда-то оставил лиловый синяк. — Мои способности дают мне власть над людьми, и воспользуйся я ими в полной мере... Но я не считаю себя вершителем судеб. Я хочу помогать людям, а не управлять ими, преследуя свои цели. Я не такой, как... Шоу. Если это то, чего ты боишься.  


Чарльз замолчал. В тишине кофейни отчетливо раздался щелчок. Эрик опустил взгляд на свои пальцы и с удивлением уставился на металлическую ложку, которую неосознанно разломил надвое. Чарльз считал, что он сравнивает его с Себастьяном Шоу? Упоминание ненавистного имени привычно заставило что-то внутри напрячься. Со смертью ублюдка легче не стало — это Эрику пришлось признать. Чарльз вообще слишком часто оказывался прав на счет него. Но считал ли он его похожим на Шоу? Глупости. Разве могло быть что-то общее между нацистским маньяком и профессором-гуманистом? Он всмотрелся в лицо Чарльза и усмехнулся — у них обоих были голубые глаза. На этом сходство заканчивалось. Эрик уже открыл рот, чтобы сообщить Чарльзу об этом, но так и застыл, слова застряли где-то в горле. Непрошенные ассоциации всплывали в его мыслях одна за другой, словно тонкими нитями натягиваясь между двумя абсолютно разными образами. Оба были его учителями: Шоу научил его контролировать свои способности при помощи гнева, Чарльз — при помощи умиротворения. Оба в каком-то смысле спасли его: Шоу — от возможной смерти в концлагере, Чарльз — от возможной смерти в попытке остановить подводную лодку. Оба пытались перекроить мир согласно своим желаниям: Шоу шел к этому путем войны, Чарльз — путем мирных переговоров. Оба пытались навязать Эрику свое мировоззрение, как единственно верное. Обоим это не удалось. В конце концов, Шоу пытался использовать его в своих целях. А Чарльз?..  


Эрик почувствовал, что у него начали дрожать руки, и поспешно убрал их под стол. Разве не ему с самого начала разговора казалось, что Чарльз говорит совсем не то, что думает? Разве не он все это время подозревал, что им снова пытаются манипулировать? Неужели Чарльз прав? Неужели он действительно боится его, как боялся Шоу? Да, Эрик ненавидел его, мечтал убить. Но где-то глубоко внутри, под фундаментом этой ненависти скрывался страх. Понадобилось много времени, чтобы признаться себе в этом. Признаться, что именно эти страх и ненависть привязывали его к Шоу. Заставляли постоянно думать о нем, гнаться за ним даже тогда, когда можно было просто забыть и жить своей жизнью. И именно этот страх он почувствовал сегодня, еще даже не осознавая этого.  


Потому что Чарльз тоже привязал его к себе. Более тонко, но намного крепче. Привязал к себе не ненавистью, а дружбой. А затем — чем-то еще более сильным. Настолько же сильным, как ненависть, но с противоположным знаком...  


Эрик дернулся, как от удара. Ему казалось, что мир вокруг поплыл, а воздух стал вязким, как сироп. Чарльз, сидящий напротив, превратился в расплывчатую серо-каштановую кляксу, и только его глаза оставались до неприличия четкими среди всего этого безумия. Голова готова была взорваться от распирающих ее мыслей и вопросов. Может ли Чарльз использовать его чувства, чтобы манипулировать им? Почему он не ответил тогда на его вопрос? Не потому ли, что специально оставил Эрику эту надежду? Не потому ли, что знает — стоит ее уничтожить, и Эрик оборвет эту связь навсегда. Забудет, вычеркнет из памяти тот неловкий поцелуй в темном коридоре школы. Но пока между ними есть эта неопределенность, Эрик всегда будет рядом, даже находясь на другом конце света, всегда будет искать его в толпе, ждать его голоса в своей голове, слушать его. А этого для Чарльза достаточно, чтобы контролировать его так же, как... Нет!  


— Эрик? Все в порядке?  


— Мне пора, у меня самолет, — едва смог выдавить Эрик хриплым голосом, сглатывая колючий ком в пересохшем горле. Ему срочно нужно было выйти на воздух. Стены давили со всех сторон, взгляд Чарльза, казалось, отравлял каждый вдох сквозившим в нем беспокойством. — Спасибо за кофе, — он поднялся и пошел к выходу из кафе. Несмотря на пляшущие перед глазами яркие точки, тело беспрекословно его слушалось, и уже за это он был благодарен.  


_«Убирайся из моей головы!»_ — мысленно рявкнул он. В его разуме творился такой кавардак, что было невозможно почувствовать, читает сейчас Чарльз его мысли или нет. Но Эрик слишком хорошо знал его потребность держать все под контролем.  


_«Но почему? Эрик, что...»_  


_«Убирайся!»_  


— Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — услышал он голос Чарльза за спиной. — Если буду нужен.  


Эрик вышел из терминала, прислонился затылком к прохладной стене и глубоко вдохнул. В голове немного прояснилось, и очертания предметов обрели привычную четкую форму. Где-то в груди глухо и быстро стучало сердце. Внезапно Эрик рассмеялся, громко и от души. Куривший рядом с выходом мужчина покосился на него и отошел подальше. Сардонический смех сгибал его пополам, практически душил. Эрик смеялся так, что в уголках глаз выступили слезы.  


Вот в этом и заключается вся его жизнь? Переходить из рук в руки — от одного манипулятора к другому? Это все, на что способен великий и ужасный Магнето, которым уже наверняка пугают непослушных детей? Он потратил столько лет, чтобы избавиться от тирана, укравшего его детство, чтобы обрести свободу. А теперь что? Потратить еще столько же, чтобы избавиться от... Чарльза? Но как это сделать? В случае с Чарльзом даже убийство не поможет. В груди что-то больно сжалось, и он резко перестал смеяться. Нужен был план получше.  


Он должен сделать так, чтобы Чарльз не мог до него добраться. Нет, чтобы Чарльз _не хотел_ до него добраться. Он должен самого себя лишить возможности и малейшего соблазна снова его увидеть.  


Чарльз ожидает, что он возродит Братство? Что продолжит бороться за права мутантов по всему миру, демонстрируя людям то, что является началом конца их эпохи? Что ж, он сделает то, чего от него точно не ожидают. Эрик больше не позволит манипулировать собой. Никому. Особенно Чарльзу.  


Он вернулся в зал аэропорта, где количество людей значительно уменьшилось. Отстояв небольшую очередь в кассу, положил на стойку паспорт.  


— Один билет на ближайший рейс до Варшавы.

* * *

Чарльз проследил взглядом за стремительно вылетевшим из кафе Эриком. Тех секунд, на которые он заглянул в его мысли, хватило, чтобы понять, какой хаос там творится, но не понять его причину. Придется строить догадки, основываясь на том, что он сказал. А это всегда удавалось Чарльзу... не самым лучшим образом. Возможность в любой момент прочитать мысли людей не способствовала умению понимать их без помощи телепатии. В частности, одного конкретного человека.  


Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что их предыдущая встреча закончилась дружелюбно. Хотя бывало и хуже. Но до последних его слов Эрик выглядел более-менее спокойным.  


Чарльз сделал глоток полуостывшего чая и шумно выдохнул. По крайней мере, он успел убедиться, что причиной этого внезапного побега не было _то самое_ воспоминание.  


Когда это было необходимо, Чарльз умел быть крайне осторожным. Настолько, что даже чувствительный к его телепатии Эрик ничего не замечал. Особенно, если отвлечь его разговором.  
Чарльз прикрыл глаза, мысленно возвращаясь в ночь перед полетом на Кубу.   


— Не спишь?  


— Пока что не замечал за собой способности управлять металлом во сне.  


— Когда люди задают такой вопрос, то подразумевают «Почему не спишь?», — Чарльз опустился на диван рядом с Эриком.  


— Тогда, может, им стоит так и спрашивать? — Эрик не повернулся к нему, продолжая внимательно следить за металлической лентой, которая парила над его раскрытой ладонью, плавно изгибаясь и поблескивая в неярком свете гостиной. Чарльз перевел взгляд с лица Эрика на движущийся металл и невольно засмотрелся.  


— Хотел бы я знать, каково это, — Эрик хмыкнул, и Чарльз понял, что произнес это вслух. — Мои способности позволяют управлять нематериальными объектами — мыслями людей. Их нельзя увидеть, придать им форму, прикоснуться. Но это... — Чарльз завороженно протянул руку и провел кончиком пальца по гладкому металлу. Он был холодным и твердым под его пальцами, и если бы Чарльз не видел движения своими глазами, то ни за что не поверил бы, что прикасается к чему-то настолько... подвижному.  


— Ты можешь это узнать, — сказал Эрик. — Если тебе действительно интересно.  


Чарльз повернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Темно-серая лента продолжала змеиться на краю поля зрения. Глаза Эрика были точно такого же оттенка.  


— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Чарльз пытался говорить спокойно, но зудящее любопытство уже стекало вниз по затылку, вдоль шеи, приподнимая волоски на руках и покалывая кожу.  


— Ты знаешь, — Эрик улыбнулся одними краешками губ и постучал себя по виску. У Чарльза пересохло во рту. Неужели Эрик позволит ему?  


— Я же обещал не читать твои мысли, — он должен был сказать это, хотя бы из вежливости. Пусть его и пугала мысль о том, что Эрик заберет назад свое предложение.  


— А ты не читай. Это, — Эрик кивнул в сторону своей ладони, — контролируется не мыслями, а ощущениями. Сосредоточься на них. Я уверен, у тебя получится.  


Чарльз сглотнул и прижал пальцы к виску, концентрируясь. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он медленно проник в разум Эрика.  


_«Ощущения, Чарльз»,_ — напомнил тот мысленно.  


Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что нужно делать. Это напоминало попытку свернуть с протоптанной дорожки в непролазные лесные заросли. Но в конце концов ему удалось оставить позади поток мыслей Эрика и сосредоточиться только на его ощущениях. Он почувствовал шершавость диванной обивки под ладонью, прохладный воздух, наполняющий легкие при каждом вдохе, словно заново заметил приглушенный свет. Но все это было так незначительно по сравнению с тем теплом, которое он ощущал в своей (Эрика?) левой руке.  


Чарльз медленно повернулся в сторону этого тепла и посмотрел на не прекращающую свое плавное движение металлическую ленту. Выглядела она точно так же, но вот ощущения были... потрясающими. Он чувствовал, казалось, каждый миллиметр металла, каждую молекулу, каждый атом. Понимал, как они связаны между собой, составляя свою особую структуру. Он _«знал»_ металл — это было, пожалуй, самое подходящее слово.  


Слабо и отдаленно он чувствовал другие металлические предметы в доме, их размер и форму. Но это было просто осознанием факта их существования — обыденным и привычным. Не таким интересным и притягивающим внимание, как парящая всего в нескольких сантиметрах над ладонью лента.  


_«Прикоснись»_ , — услышал он голос Эрика и подчинился, как во сне наблюдая за своей медленно поднимающейся рукой.  


Прежде чем пальцы Чарльза вновь прикоснулись к поверхности металла, Эрик накрыл его ладонь своей. Тепло собственной руки на секунду отвлекло его внимание, но как только он прикоснулся к металлу, то забыл обо всем, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях.  


Металл под его пальцами был... теплым. Мягким и податливым, как тесто. Гладким. _Послушным._  


Чарльз вел по нему кончиком указательного пальца. Точнее, это металл скользил под его пальцем, то сворачиваясь спиралью, то замыкаясь восьмеркой, то принимая причудливые плетеные формы. Извиваясь в воздухе, он словно ласкался, выпрашивая прикосновений. Чарльз добавил еще два пальца, и лента стала шире, превращаясь в сплошную тонкую и теплую поверхность. Чарльз прижал к ней всю ладонь, растопырив пальцы. Это было приятно. Он чувствовал прохладный металл под своей ладонью, тепло руки Эрика, накрывающей ее сверху, и одновременно тепло, исходящее от металла, которое ощущал сам Эрик. Все это сливалось в неповторимый, пьянящий коктейль. Эрик слегка надавил на его пальцы, и они прошли сквозь податливый металл, пропуская его между фалангами. Чарльз едва не застонал, настолько эти ощущения были... чувственными. У него перехватило дыхание, а приятное тепло капля за каплей собиралось где-то внизу живота. Не в силах даже пошевелиться, он завороженно наблюдал за тем, как тонкие темно-серые полосы скользят вверх по их с Эриком сжатым ладоням. Когда они достигли его локтя, ладонь Эрика последовала за ними, едва касаясь, поддерживая восхитительное ощущение одновременного тепла и холода, пробираясь все выше вдоль предплечья.  


Чарльз прикусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая стоны и желание закрыть глаза и откинуть голову на спинку дивана.  


— Эрик... — прошептал он, не зная, чего требует — остановиться или продолжать.  


Прохладное прикосновение металла к коже на шее отдалось жаркой пульсацией в штанах. Он был возбужден, при чем так сильно, как никогда раньше. Казалось, еще немного, и он кончит, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Может, дело было в том, что он чувствовал не только свое возбуждение? Осознание этого моментально отрезвило.  


— Эрик!  


Чарльз разорвал связь с его разумом настолько резко, что почувствовал головокружение и ноющую боль в затылке и висках.  


— Черт... прости, — потемневшие глаза Эрика светились безумным блеском, но уже в следующее мгновение он взял себя в руки и убрал ладонь с его шеи. Металлические ленты последовали за ней, принимая прежнюю форму старинного подсвечника.  


Чарльз отвернулся, не в силах заставить себя снова посмотреть на Эрика и проклиная свое неуемное любопытство. Он чувствовал, как горят щеки. До ужаса хотелось положить ногу на ногу, но он понимал, как глупо это будет выглядеть. Нужно было сказать что-то, как-то объяснить то, что только что произошло, но в своем панически-возбужденном состоянии Чарльз не мог отыскать нужных слов.  


— Я пойду, — выдавил он, поднимаясь с дивана и все еще глядя куда угодно, но не на Эрика. — Это было... познавательно.  


Эрик промолчал. Чарльз вернулся в свою комнату, рухнул на кровать и тут же застонал в отчаянии — одна вполне конкретная часть тела все еще требовала внимания. Выругавшись, он поднялся, чтобы пойти в душ. Но в дверях столкнулся с Эриком, инстинктивно схватившись за него, чтобы не упасть.  


— Что...  


— Замолчи, Чарльз, — Эрик подтолкнул его обратно в комнату, дверь сама захлопнулась за его спиной. — Когда ты молчишь, все намного проще.

  


Отставив пустую чашку на поднос, Чарльз поставил локти на стол и опустил голову на сложенные в кулак руки. Он до сих пор винил себя за все, что тогда произошло, а теперь к этому добавилась вина за то, что он забрал у Эрика эти воспоминания. Но Чарльз знал, что поступает правильно. Так будет лучше для всех, и в первую очередь — для самого Эрика.  


Внутренний голос ехидно напомнил ему, чем он заменил это воспоминание, но Чарльз отмахнулся от него. Может же он оставить себе шанс на призрачную надежду?


End file.
